


Self Defense

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is better at this than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Defense

They're all bigger than him, but not taller, since it was rare for any of his classmate to ever be taller. In fact, it had only happened one time, last year in fifth grade. That time, it was a girl. Sam always made it a point to be nice to her since a lot of the other guys teased her constantly.

He's only been in this new school a week, but has already managed to piss off a loud, crude, confident kid with a gaggle of followers.

Maybe it was because Sam knew the answer to the history question that afternoon, and the kid, a seventh grader, hadn't.

Or maybe it was because the cute girl in the first row smiled at Sam that morning.

Or maybe this kid just didn't like the color of Sam's t-shirt.

For any number of possible reasons, they corner him after school as Sam's headed across the playing field towards the bleachers. Dean's supposed to meet him on the street corner.

It's about four o'clock and it's not yet sunset but the sky's going a little red in the west, the blue going less brilliant.

A cold wind kicks up leaves and dirt as they surround him. Past the bleachers there's a line of trees standing between the field and the sidewalk.

"Hey, genius. You're so smart, how about you do my homework from now on?"

It's a bit like Dean's teasing, in a way, but there's an oily feel of menace beneath the surface that's alien to him.

"Get lost."

Sam's never been good at witty comebacks, not ones that sting.

"Tell you what. You do my homework, and if I get an A, then I won't shove your face into the cafeteria floor."

"Go to hell."

It spirals, their sneering insults, his pale responses, until finally one of them grabs him.

Like a match being struck, Sam flares. His elbow jabs upward, contacting with someone's nose before he realizes he's doing it.

The head bully lunges in himself, getting Sam into a headlock but Sam twists, then punches the guy in the stomach. Another kid gets too close and Sam kicks him away.

They don't let go, or give up. More hands grab him. Sam wonders _where's Dean_ , right before his fist finds the bully's face. Free for the moment, he takes an opportunity and kicks another kid.

"Little prick." The head bully backs away, wiping his mouth, breathing heavily. "You aren't worth it." He spits at Sam, who dodges instinctively so the wad hits the dirt.

For a moment he thinks the guy's going to rush him for that, but then he just signals to his posse. They saunter off as if limping and bleeding was the plan all along.

His hands shaking a little, Sam keeps walking where he'd been headed. His heart jumps when a shadow moves under the trees, but as it moves closer, it has a familiar shape.

"Dean! How long have you been there?"

"Few minutes."

"Why didn't you help?"

"Did you need me to?"

"I..."

"Don't worry, I had your back. Hey, and not a scratch on you. Nice going, dweeb. But next time, tighter on the uppercut. And watch those spaghetti arms."


End file.
